mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2481
Mikey Episode Number: 2481 Date: Friday, April 22, 1994 Sponsors: C, U, 10 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Sue Manchester sings "Elbow Room" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog tries to explain the difference between happy and sad, two emotions which Elmo displays while trying to get Kermit to play with him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Farmer Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low" about how some plants grow high while some grow low. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin tells Kermit he can't sleep, fearing the presence of snakes. Kermit has him imagine the beauty of snakes. Robin envisions a quartet of snakes dancing to an upbeat version of "In a Persian Market." Afterward, the snakes have joined them in the bedroom. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Captain Breakfast unsuccessfully encourages a little girl to eat breakfast, the most important meal of the day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Olivia try to cooperate under the sun, with voiceover from Bob. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek and Tina sing "Alphabet Soup" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music starring Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide